


Moonlight

by musicgirl373



Series: No Holding Back [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl373/pseuds/musicgirl373
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lieutenant Duckling first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I may include something similar to this in another Lieutenant Duckling fic I'm working on. Or will be working on I guess, because college leaves room for nothing else in my life. Anyway, enjoy!

They made it to the moonlit woods, and ran and ran and ran until they were sure they weren’t being followed. Finally, their feet slapping heavily against the ground as they slowed themselves, they came to a stop, hearts thumping in quick-time with their heavy breaths. Killian was doubled over, hands on his knees while Emma leaned against a tree. Her back slid down it until she came to sit on the cold, wet ground. She rested her arms against her knees, head on her chest, as she tried to catch her breath.  
“Did that actually happen?” Killian’s voice made her head snap up. He had come to rest on the ground across from her, his legs sprawled out in front of him as he gazed at her. Emma gave him a weak smirk.  
“It did. Reminds you of old times, doesn’t it? When was the last time you were chased by guards, Lieutenant?” He looked away from her.  
“That was a long time ago, Swan,” he said to the trees to his left before swinging his gaze back to her, “I’ve changed.”  
“Have you now? The Killian I knew always ran at the first sign of trouble, claiming he enjoyed the rush. Frankly, I think he didn’t want to deal with the consequences of what we were doing, what we had to do in order to survive. In fact, isn’t that what landed you in this position in the first place? Didn’t want to face going to prison so you decided to join the fucking Royal Navy and do the ‘honorable’ thing and play puppet to the King? The same King who killed my parents!” She scrambled to her feet, ready to continue her soapbox speech, “You preach to me about bravery and honor but you’re nothing but a cow--”  
“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” Killian shot to his feet as well, taking one long stride until he was directly in front of her. “You don’t know the entire story. I was trying to protect--”  
“FOR FUCK’S SAKE STOP TRYING TO PROTECT ME!” she placed her hands on his chest and pushed. He stumbled a little, but managed to stay in front of her. A tear slipped down her face, leaving a glimmering trail on her cheek, “Especially because that’s not what happened at all. You left me, Killian. YOU LEFT ME. You left me,” she murmured in a broken voice, burying her face in her hands. Any anger he had in him immediately dissipated and the look in his eyes softened into something melancholy.  
His hands came up and covered hers and he gently pried them away from her now tear-stained face. “I never left you.” She looked away, in the same direction he was earlier, until he placed his fingers under her chin, directing her gaze back to him. “I never left you.” He held her face in his hands, thumbs running over her cheeks to wipe her tears as she looked at him with shiny eyes. “I never left you” He leaned his forehead down on hers. “Emma.” His lips came down to hers, brushing softly and their eyes fluttered shut.


End file.
